A Case of You
by Pyerweoh
Summary: Betty/Kate. Post season 2 - Betty is released from jail, Kate is following her dreams. Will the girls finally be able to voice their truths - to themselves, and to each other? Lots of Gladys because she is universally regarded as the best.
1. Chapter 1

_The band is there to meet us  
Old friends to greet us  
That's where the line and the dark folks meet  
A heaven on earth, they call it Basin Street_

Kate wiped away her make-up and carefully combed back long strands of wavy auburn hair. The show had been a success that night, as it had been most nights. Soldiers came in their droves, filling the various events with such merriment and laughter, leaving with permission to dream of a tomorrow.

She had been on the road for some time now, first just visiting clubs and bars in and around the main cities, then came the offers to perform at camps entertaining the troops. Her manager Harry had been extraordinary, booking her into show after show. Times were tough, and it seemed what the people craved was distraction – whether by their own making or in the form of a sultry redhead.

"Great news doll face!" the burly manager burst in her dressing room, "Booked another show! In Toronto! Whaddya say Kate, are we on fire or what!"

Kate blinked singularly as she registered the older man's excitement – as a force of habit, it always took her a moment to decide the reaction she was going to wear for any given situation. "Oh golly! Harry - that's fantastic. You're fantastic!" Kate beamed with her signature wide eyes, "Wow, it's been some time since I've been in Toronto – where will we be playing exactly, do you know?"

"Some place called the Jewel Box? The lad running the joint said he'd love to bag new talent for a theme night they're having – ladies night," Harry book-ended with a grin.

Kate's face lit with palpable joy with the recognition, "The Jewel Box… I know that place! I used to go there all the time back when I worked in the city. My friends from the factory and I would go and for a little dance after work, I even performed there once, a long time ago … at an all-girls revue."

"Ha! You're a hoot, Kate. Always full of surprises, aren't you! Well they better be ready, Kate Andrews is coming home a star! Now, I best run off - just wanted to let you in on the good news. Get some rest Katie - great show tonight by the way - another big day tomorrow! Hoo-ha!"

"Thanks, Harry," Kate smiled softly. "Have a good night."

Kate's smile didn't drop as she watched Harry leave, sitting on the edge of her motel room bed – her mind was already a million miles away. Toronto. It had truly been some time since she allowed herself to stop and think about the life she once had there; at Vic Mu, with the girls, at the boarding house; with her. She'd received the odd reply from Gladys, but with all the moving about, she wondered how many replies – if any – had missed their intended destination. Kate felt that familiar flutter and shortness of breath as her mind continued to wander on its own accord. Smiling, despite herself - despite her tiredness – she was excited to go home.

* * *

Betty inhaled deeply into her morning cigarette, holding the smoke in longer than usual, causing her head to spin lightly.

"I'll tell you what, Princess – you really do know how to come through in a pinch."

"You don't need to keep mentioning it, Betts. After all, that man had it coming for him. Justice was served in the end."

Betty scoffed, taking in another hit of her cigarette. She _was_ grateful; to Gladys most of all - but the blonde was under no illusions about the paths in which justice took, and the costs that came with it. Jail had not been kind to her, but she wore it as she always had. And now that she was out, Betty knew that the hardships would not end. _Same war, different battles, _Mrs Corbett's words of encouragement echoed in her mind.

Betty's trial was well publicised throughout Toronto. A woman accused of murdering her spurned lover's father – it made for great newspaper fodder in the local dailies. In between the news of the Allies efforts over in Europe, it served to further add to the myth that the fabric of society was deteriorating; a sort of mass panic in response to changing and uncertain times. She had just served 18 months of a 5 year sentence, when Gladys and Kate had managed to track down character witnesses willing to attest in favour of Vernon Rowley's history of abuse and pushed for a re-trial. With a more sympathetic judge, Gladys and her skilful lawyers, Betty was finally acquitted with a downgrading to involuntary manslaughter.

"Look, don't get me wrong Princess, I owe you my life. I just don't know how I'm ever gonna…"

"Forget it, Betty.' Gladys gently reminded her friend, "It's all over now."

Gladys honestly could not think of anyone more deserving of a fair break. Yes, the fallout of her choices with her father and mother had been difficult to weather, but truth of the matter was, she was sure she'd do it again. Every time. Betty was a loyal friend, a hard worker, with a good heart, and she simply could not - in good conscience - stand by and leave her friend in the lurch.

In many ways, Gladys was always this young girl fiercely defiant in her conviction. Once, at boarding school, the Le Messurier's scallywag of a daughter, Eloise, had wrongly accused Gladys' brother Laurence of stealing copies of student report cards and distributing them to everyone's lockers. Gladys knew the hallmarks of the Eloise ruse – a beacon of model behaviour in the presence of the headmaster, teachers and parents alike, wildly bored and insolent with a penchant for mischief and disruption in reality. She knew the only way she could prove her brother's innocence was to expose Eloise for all her duplicity. And so she did, goading Eloise to confess in front of the entire student body and faculty. From an early age, Gladys Witham was rarely, if ever, outplayed.

"Yeah, I know." Betty resigned to being grateful, under the ever reassuring presence of Gladys. They've been here many times before. "You got it Princess. Upwards and onwards, right?"

"Precisely." Gladys smiled, linking her arm into Betty's, leading her towards the car.

"So, have you… have you been able to get in contact with Kate?"

Gladys eyes fell at the mention of her name, wondering how best to say. "No, I haven't heard from her in for some time I'm afraid. The last letter I got, she was touring east playing at battalions trying to boost the troops morale."

"Ah. She did mention that in the last letter she sent me too," Betty nodded her head once, recalling the letters she had read one too many times. "She seems like she's doing well?"

"I think so. She seems happy Betty."

Betty smiled and hopped into the car looking back at the Penitentiary one last time. Face forever forward, she silently reminded herself as Gladys stepped on the gas and skittled down the dusty road.


	2. Chapter 2

If she was being honest with herself, Kate was nervous about her homecoming. Being on the road had been such a whirlwind she hadn't afforded much time to properly come to terms with what everything had meant; everything that had happened between here and there. And yet, despite all that, despite the hectic touring, there was one person who was never too far from her mind. It was bizarre, really. She would wonder how Betty would pass her days, how often the others would visit, whether she was still keeping her spirits up.

From the very beginning, the trial had hardly been forgiving, dredging up unwanted, half-forgotten memories and covering them with half-truths and fabrications. It was all very familiar to Kate. They had hoped the judge would be lenient on Betty based on her clean record, and stirring character testimonies by Lorna and Gladys. But the Pastor had managed to maintain an outward face of loyal service and devotion to God, saving his torment and abuse towards Kate and her family for behind closed doors. Not even the scars on Kate's back would persuade the court of the extent of Vernon Rowley's wrath. There was no evidence linking them to their maker, while on the other hand, the note recovered from Lorna and the witness to Betty's threat to Vernon did not bode well for the defence. It was like fighting an uphill battle. When the verdict came, of course Betty had put on a brave front, and Kate willed herself to be brave for Betty's sake, but truth is she was terrified for Betty.

Kate recalled the last time she had visited Betty. The Correctional Facility housed women serving mid- to long-term sentences and was just a short travel from Toronto. Visits were held in a tiny, stuffy shoe-boxed room with a persistent musty smell. She had 20 minutes with Betty, which only ever seemed to go by all too fast. When she entered, she saw the way Betty's eyes lit up - in that way which they had _always _lit up around Kate, as if to say _oh it's Kate. Kate's here now. _It mirrored the way her own breath would hitch when she saw Betty clothed in those prison garbs.

'Betty.' Kate smiled nervously.

'Kate. Hey - I'm so glad to see you.'

'Why? Has something happened? Are you okay Betty?' Kate jumped five steps ahead, naturally apprehensive when it concerned Betty. Prison. Places she couldn't see.

'No, no! Not at all. I'm fine, Kate. It's just. I look forward to these visits so much, you know. Between raking the leaves in the yard and the powdered egg meals, they're the best part of the week!' Betty beamed. Kate gave an uncertain look, not entirely convinced of the explanation. Betty, immediately wise to the situation, reached out to gently lift Kate's face by the chin.

'Hey, don't look so glum Kate – it doesn't suit you.' Betty teased. 'I mean really, it's not that bad in here. You do your time, put your head down and you get out. Sorry I didn't mean to sound so… I'm just glad to see you, that's all.'

Kate knew Betty did her best in filtering her prison experiences during their visits. It was so typical of Betty. She'd never want Kate to worry – or to feel anymore guilty than she already was.

Kate let it go and pressed forward with the news she had come to tell Betty, deciding the Band-Aid approach was her best bet.

'So Betty, I've actually got some news for you,' she started tentatively.

'What - has Marco finally managed to get his cannolis into the Witham food inventory?' Betty laughed.

'No!' Kate exclaimed, horrified by the implication.

'Well. What is it then Kate? C'mon, spill'

'I've… well you know how I've been performing more around the place?'

'Yeah, you're a hit – don't I already know it,' Betty grinned proudly.

'Well, the other night after the show, I was introduced to a man named Harry. Turns out he's this big shot producer and offered me a chance to tour the country with my music.'

'Gosh Kate. That's amazing! Well I mean, I always knew you had it in you! I'm so happy for you – this is great news.'

'So you mean, you're not?'

'Not what?'

'It's just. I wasn't sure if… I mean if I left, I wouldn't be able to…' Kate's eyes lowered. She struggled to keep Betty's gaze.

'Kate! You're kidding right?! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity! You have to take it!'

'But what about you?'

'Me?' Betty looked around the room and settled her gaze on the security guard watching from afar, raising one eyebrow back at Kate. 'I'm pretty sure I'm not going anywhere anytime soon.'

'You sure?' Kate searched Betty's voice for a hint of hesitation, but Betty has had this game shored up eons ago when it came to Kate.

'Positive. You have to say yes,' she replied, quickly taking Kate's hand in hers when she was sure the guard wasn't looking. 'And I'll simply refuse to see you if you stayed," Betty teased.

Kate finally allowed herself a true smile, and relaxed into Betty's touch, taking in the calm the Blonde had always managed to instill in her.

* * *

**Shortish chapter - but reveals a little about what happened between the end of Season 2 and the events of this story. Please leave a note or a review if you so wish - I just love writing these two, and hope you enjoyed reading! It's just a testament to Michael MacLennan/Adrienne Rich, and the characters they've created which have had such a profound impact on everybody - young, old, gay, straight, robot, whatever! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a quick thanks for the reviews and follows - definitely good motivation to keep writing, knowing that people are actually reading! **

Betty walked into the hotel room and placed her bag, containing remnants of her former prison life, by the door. It was certainly much more spacious than the 2x3 block she had called 'home' for the past 18 months. And yet, this neither was a home to Betty; this too was just temporary.

'Just while I get things set up, right?' Betty confirmed with Gladys.

'Of course, Betts - as long as you need.'

'We can go get the rest of your things from Mrs Corbett's later. It sure was nice of her to look after your things. I know she'd be delighted to see you.'

'Sounds great.' Betty drawled. She was excited to see Mrs Corbett, but she was also nervous. For starters, Betty wasn't sure whether she'd be able to get her job back at Vic Mu, even though Mrs Corbett had promised her that she would not have to worry once she got out. Betty reminded herself that she was lucky; that she had all this support, and that things could be worse (she could still be in prison, Kate could be in prison). Mrs Corbett had most reliably been in Betty's corner from day one, steadfast in her stubborn belief in Betty's innocence. Maybe, just maybe Mrs Corbett would be able to convince Mr Akins to give her another chance. Still, it was an uphill battle. She remembered the loan she had taken out before she was incarcerated; she thought about the debts she owed, the house that was once a dream. It seemed that things had taken such a turn at some point that Betty could neither trace nor pinpoint.

It had all begun with her if she was being truly honest with herself. It involved the boy whose heart she broke, too, because he was important. It took Ivan to realise what was right. The Buchinsky kid had a good heart, and he was unduly sweet, if a bit clueless. She remembered how off things had felt with him, like she had to try too hard. Definitely much too hard when she thought about how just how naturally things came with Kate. She could just effortlessly stay in her presence forever. Easy in some senses, Betty mentally chided herself for always returning to these thoughts.

'Hey Betts, where did you just go?'

'Huh? Sorry Princess?'

'Off with the fairies?'

'I was just, uh, yeah - you were saying?'

'I was saying, I've got a few errands to run, but I can drop you off at Mrs Corbett's and pick you up in a few hours?'

'That works,' Betty replied absent-mindedly.

'Fabulous. Let's get going then!' Gladys announced as she put her going-out hat on, causing Betty to shoot her a quizzical look.

'What? I happen to have Very Important Business to attend to,' Gladys shot back, placing perfect emphasis on both the Very and Important.

'Care to tell me what this 'Very Important' business is all about Princess?' Betty mocked.

'You will just have to wait and see. C'mon Betts, let's go.'

* * *

'I don't know, Princess. Sometimes you love someone because you do, and not because you want something in return you know?'

In the car, the two friends were debating what it meant to love. Betty was surprised the conversation had even come up. A 'friend' of Gladys had been seeing someone for a while and was unsure of how she felt. The lad was supposedly cautious, and at times distant, and from what Betty gathered, not exactly forthright with his take on the situation.

'I agree with you, I just think that, well – how is one supposed to know if they never say what they mean, or you can't take what they mean to be true!'

'Whoa, you sure your friend can't just ask her boy straight up?'

'I'm afraid it's so easy sometimes, Betts.'

Betty took her meaning. She knew this well enough and decided not to pry any further than Gladys was willing to divulge. It was one of her favourite things about their friendship; the things they knew about each other without saying. Never in a million years had Betty imagined she would grow so fond of that girl who demanded her place on factory floor. Gladys was just trying to belong then; be a part of something, just as she had. Maybe she didn't quite know what place there was for her now, but having Gladys by her side eased the burden. And for that, she was grateful beyond words.

* * *

Kate sat in the diner and anxiously looked around for her friend to show up. As if on cue, she caught sight of a distinctive wide brimmed, beige hat from her periphery before noticing the wearer with a familiar gait striding towards the table. She stood up immediately, a deep smile spreading across her face.

'Gladys.'

The woman mirrored her easy joy and pulled her old friend in for a hug. 'Kate! Oh it's sure great to see you.'

'You too, Gladys.' Kate almost whispered, falling into Gladys' hug. It felt surreal – being back again in the company of a familiar face. There were times when Kate was away where she would question whether she'd ever be so lucky to see her friends again. Instead, they were left to occupy the places in her mind, when her body lay to rest, and her dreams stirred.

'It's been so long!' Gladys exclaimed as they parted, examining the young girl's features, 'You look fabulous Kate.'

And she did - her fiery red locks remained as luminous as she remembered; her doe eyes seemed to have grown wider, and wiser. Something definitely was different about Kate. Perhaps it was the way she held herself. She seemed more confident, more open, less… burdened? Yes, more at ease, but still guarded, Gladys decided. Kate had always been difficult to pin down, even with Gladys' innate judge of character. The revelations that came with Betty's arrest and thereafter had put that into context somewhat for Gladys, and even though she felt betrayed by Kate, she understood. Would I have done anything different in her situation? Gladys had asked herself upon hearing the extent of Kate's lifelong abuse. She couldn't say for sure, but if these wartimes had taught her anything it was that everything existed in at least a modicum of grey, even the clearest cut lines between good and evil. Who's to say how one's to react in any given situation?

'Thanks Gladys. You look exactly the same that I remember.' Kate chuckled lightly. 'So, do you have time to stay?

Gladys took a moment to look at the expectant woman stood opposite her, and grinned, 'Actually, I've something rather exciting on the boil, and was wondering if I could use your help?'

'Of course… and what might this exciting thing be?' the redhead asked, her curiosity piqued.

'Mmm, well, come along now! I'll explain on the way!'

* * *

**Hmm ... Apologies for the abrupt ending - conclusions have long been my Achilles Heel! I tend to just leave things there. Hanging. Like I've said what I have to say. But. Exciting times next chapter. Stayed tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4

Betty paused at the Corbett's doorstep, a now familiar anxiety rising in her chest. Lifting the door clasp, she knocked promptly twice, and waited. From inside she heard shuffling and hushed tones. Growing impatient and slightly jittery, Betty shifted on her feet and began to peer through the window before the door opened in one giant swing, revealing the beaming face of one Lorna Corbett.

'Betty, you made it!'

'Hey Mrs Corbett, how are ya? Hope it's not a bad time for you… Gladys said you were expecting me?'

'Of course not – come in! Come in!' Mrs Corbett urged, a little too eagerly as she bade Betty through the corridor. Bemused, Betty followed suit and made her way through to the Corbett's unassuming living space. The curtains were drawn and cast a shadow across the room.

'Livin' in the Dark Ages here are we?' Betty teased, 'Gee think we could switch on the lights or someth..'

As if on cue, the lights flickered on and some half a dozen shapes popped out from their various hiding places. 'Surrrrpriseee!' They all shouted in clumsy unison. They, being a collection of Betty's friends – Vera, Marco, Edith, Carol, even Bob emerged slowly from the adjoining room, much to Betty's surprise, successfully managing on his own two legs. She took the whole scene before her in shock.

'What… in God's Green Earth is going on here? Anyone care to explain?' Betty exclaimed, looking at those before her, each with their own expression of excitement and anticipation. 'Hang on a minute…' she began to put two and two together. 'Princess!'

'I know you didn't want any fuss, but Gladys insisted we had to celebrate our victories when they came.' Mrs Corbett explained.

'And, of course, we wanted to see you too Betts.' Vera added, approaching Betty for a hug.

'Well, thank you,' Betty began, overwhelmed, even if she wasn't showing it. 'All of you… It sure is good to see you all too.'

'Where is Gladys anyway?' Marco questioned.

'She's out..' Lorna began, shooting Marco a pointed and directed glare, 'Picking up…. a special package.' Missing the cue, Marco pressed further, earning a sharp elbow from Vera, and whispers of an explanation later.

'Ok, so how about we celebrate?' Vera recovered, signalling Bob to put on the record player, a cascade of dulcet tunes quickly filling the room with the desired mood and distraction. 'That's more like it! Shall we dance?'

'Isn't it a little too early for that Vera?'

'Oh, come on Betty. No time to shine like the present! How about we forget our worries for a day at least?' Vera raised a knowing eyebrow at Betty, ever cluey – much more than she cared to let on. 'How 'bout it, Edith? Marco?'

'Yeah, of course, I've not had a good dance in a while.' Edith obligingly offered.

'My Lady.' Marco bowed, offering Vera his hand. 'Let's get this party started!'

* * *

The mood in the room was buoyant, with various people milling about, Betty catching up on lost time, Carol dashing around trying to make herself useful serving finger food that Lorna had slaved away on, and Marco chipping in with special preserved meat cuts that he had somehow managed to procure.

'Well, looks like things are coming along rather nicely in here!' Gladys announced by way of introduction, thoroughly impressed by her handiwork.

'Princess! I've been waiting for you to show your scheming face so I could…' Betty stopped in her tracks when she noticed the reticent figure step in from behind the passageway.

'Hi Betty.'

'Kate.' It was the last person she had expected to see, and Betty immediately lost her desire to admonish her friend for planning the gathering in the first instance. 'Ok. Now someone really has to get me up to speed here.'

* * *

The two old friends found themselves a quiet corner away from the rest of the guests. Betty had found out that Kate was in town for a show, and that she had gotten in contact with Gladys beforehand, when they hatched the whole 'surprise Betty' ruse. She watched the redhead sat across from her and took in Kate's soft features – it seemed so strange to once again be in her presence. She almost forgot the way that the room grew smaller when she was around, the way the woman drew all her focus, and how she would only ever want to be tuned into _her. _Perhaps it was always inevitable, that someone would come along and awaken those latent desires in her.

Kate dipped her head and smiled.

'What?' Betty inquired, pulling herself back into the moment.

'Oh, nothing. It's just. It's just… nice. _Being here_. With you.' Kate finished unabashedly.

'Yeah.' Betty allowed herself a smile, 'Yeah, it is.'

They both sat there in silence for a few beats, both sets of eyes trailing the floor, both minds searching for the next words to say.

'So….'

'Have you…'

'Sorry. You go first.' Betty offered.

'I was just going to ask if you've decided what you're going to do? You know, now that you're out of prison.'

And there it was, the question she feared being asked the most. _As if things were expected to just go back to 'normal', as if she could find a place, even somewhere tacked on, to belong._ 'Uh, not sure yet, Kate. I guess I'll just… well I was actually planning on speaking to Mrs Corbett before. I may, well, I hope to be able to get my old job back at Vic Mu...'

'That'll be great, Betty! Of course they'd take you back – you were always the best worker there!'

'Yeah. We'll see.' Betty deflected, not wanting to get her hopes up too much. 'What about you, hey? I hear you're a Big Shining Star now! Right up there with the Didi Burkes of the world.'

'Oh Betty. I'm not too sure about that!' And it was true; Kate had been steadily gaining a following, and playing more and more shows, but she was hardly a _star._

'Ah come on Kate, you'll always be a star in my eyes.'

Betty was shocked the words had even left her mouth. She could never help herself around Kate.

'I mean, I always knew you had it in ya,' She recovered, slightly, 'sooo… when can I expect to see you perform again?'

'Tomorrow night actually!' Kate beamed. 'At the Jewel Box. I was hoping you could make it? All the others will be coming, it'll be fun.'

Betty couldn't help herself but rejoice in Kate's happiness and success – seeing Kate happy really made everything a little bit better, a little bit lighter. She was glad to have this moment.

'Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world.'

* * *

**So looks like everything's finally coming together! Stick with me here - I think I've got a story to tell. As always, thanks for reading! Until next time :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I trust everyone is super excited about the Bomb Girls movie being in production! Sad that MM is not attached to it, but that's another story entirely. I recently went back to watch some old episodes, and forgot just how much heart this show has. It is one of the best things about BG - the earnestness of both show and cast/crew. A special thank you to guest reviewer Lex for your lovely review - definitely got me off my butt to motivate me to finish this chapter :)**

Chapter 5

Betty took a moment to iron the creases on her dress with her hands before entering the double doors of the Jewel Box. The place hadn't changed much since she was last there, but it was beginning to show its wear and tear. The familiar stage stood at the centre, slightly tattered drapes on one side and a make-shift door swing separating the bar and the barmen – she supposed no-one could afford to renovate in times of war. Scanning the room it didn't take her long to spot Kate. In their short time together, Betty had become an expert at picking her out in a crowd. A flash of red here, the gait of her body, the way she'd shrink into her figure when she was unsure in a situation, her disarming smile; she knew all the parts of Kate. They had been collected, and committed to her memory that one winter, when she searched endlessly for her every night after shift, revised, and recalled during the darkest of times within the confines of her cell.

Betty approached Kate carefully, taking inventory in the delight of recollection. 'Hey there, superstar, how's everything coming along?'

'Betty! You made it! Thanks for being here. I don't know why I'm so nervous this time around…'

'Relax.' Betty assured. She felt the urge to take Kate's hands in hers to help calm her down, but Betty was still feeling too self-conscious around her; too careful not to push too much this time around. Instead, she settled on awkwardly swaying her hands back and forth before letting them come to rest by her own by her side. 'You've got this. Every time you get on that stage the whole room just comes alight, I swear it. It's a gift, Kate. You don't have to do anything but be you.'

Kate's shoulders visibly relaxed, as she took in the calming effect of Betty's words and wrapped her arms around her old friend.

'Oh Betty, you've always known what to say.'

Betty reluctantly hugged back, before catching the familiar scent of roses in Kate's hair sending her mind back to a time - long gone - when things were _lighter_ and more hopeful. Both women lingered for longer than was perhaps appropriate for friends, but then again, Betty and Kate had never been good at being just friends. Even so, they could not just occupy that space between caring too much, and not saying enough that had stilted them once. Betty knew this too keenly, and with some effort, moved away from the warm body pressed against her. It was still taking time for her to adjust to any form of physical contact. With Kate, it felt… foreign, but nice all at once.

'Katie! There you are, sweet cheeks! I've been lookin' for ya everywhere!' Harry bellowed from the stage, 'C'mon my lady, we gotta do a quick run through and we're on!'

'Oh! Be there in a sec!' Kate gasped, turning to Betty, 'That's Harry, my manager. He's fabulous, I can't wait for you to meet him. I've got to go… you'll be okay here?'

'Yeah, of course. I'll be just here.' Betty replied matter-of-factly.

* * *

Betty sat nursing a drink at bar, waiting for people to trickle in. She realised that there was so much for her to catch up on. Briefly thought about this Harry person – he seemed a nice enough guy, but couldn't help thinking what his deal was. Did Kate mention how they met? She wondered if Kate had been seeing anyone while she was in jail. It was bad enough with Ivan, but somehow imagining some mystery, unknown figure _being _in Kate's life, making her laugh, struck a hollow kind of feeling. Knocking back the remainder of her drink only helped to cloud the matter.

'Heya Betts!' Gladys' chirpy voice broke through Betty's reverie. 'A tad early in the proceedings to be chugging down the ol' liquor… don't you think?'

Betty raised an eyebrow at Gladys, ignoring her implication. 'Well. If you must know, I've been here since…' she quickly scanned the room to find a clock, before concluding, 'forever!'

'Oh?' Gladys looked genuinely confused. 'I thought Kate would be here already?'

'She is. She's off with that what's his face - Harold or Harley, doing God knows what.' Betty made little effort to hide her disdain.

'Huh.' Gladys paused, contemplating her next move. 'Okay – out with it then. What's gotten you all glum? Surely this is not just to do with that Green-Eyed Monster of yours?'

'I haven't the slightest clue what you are talking about.'

'C'mon, Betts, you've been like this for days now. I wasn't going to say anything, but. Betty, you know you can talk to me, right? About anything.'

Betty baulked, caught off guard by Gladys' frankness. She figured since she's only just been released, she'd be granted a couple of days' grace at least. Truth was Betty had been terrified of re-joining the real world for some time now. It was uncharacteristic of her to truly know fear, let alone acknowledge its existence, but everything about her release and subsequent future filled her with an unquantifiable dread.

'You know, this is strongest thing I've had since…' Betty paused, trying to recall the uninspiring prison offerings, '…that juice concentrate they gave us over Christmas?'

Gladys failed to draw the connection.

'I'm fine, Princess. Just trying to have a good time.'

Betty was never one to hold a good poker face, especially with Gladys. When it came to her emotions, they were often splayed all over her person. Searching her dear friend's eyes, and sensing a desperate, silent pleading, Gladys decided to drop her line of questioning for the time being.

'Alright,' she conceded, turning to the barkeep, 'Another two, please.'

* * *

Kate felt a mixture of giddy excitement and nervous tension as she waited to get on stage. It was just about the most awful feeling - those select moments right before a show would start. Each performance filled her with a little more confidence, but her nerves seemed to catch up with her right at this time. Harry had said that was a good sign and if she lost that feeling she may as well give it all up. She smiled. Harry really had been good to Kate. It was such a confusing time for her following Betty's trial, and then to be uprooted from the one place where she had truly felt like home. Harry was there through all the homesickness – not so much by virtue of having someone to confide in, but it seemed to Kate that he had the kind of spirit that seemed to swallow up pain and carry you along with them. She was sure that without him, the past year would not have been as it had.

'You ready, Katie?' Harry approached her behind the stage.

'Ready as I'll ever be.'

'Good girl. Now, go get 'em!'


End file.
